Of Hair and Eyes
by 2smrt4u
Summary: Besides, it was 'I love your...' and we were being sarcastic!" A conversation from first year follows Lily and James for the rest of their lives. LJ fluff.


Of Hair and Eyes;

Lily and James in Love

_September 1, 1971; Hogwarts Great Hall_

The first years gazed, wide-eyed, at the Great Hall. One of the more awed ones was a petite redhead. She was a Muggle-born witch, and had never heard of Hogwarts, or its enchanted ceiling before. Except in her copy of Hogwarts: A History, but the book had not done it justice.

She stumbled forward as a messy-haired boy behind her shoved his neighbor, another boy with black hair, forward.

"Hey!" she hissed, "watch where you're going."

"Sorry," said the shoved boy.

"Hey, Carrot-Top, I _love_ your hair!" said the shover. "Did you charm your hair to look like a pumpkin?"

"Hey, Four-Eyes, I _love_ your eyes," she hissed back. "Did you charm your glasses to make you look like you're a bug?"

"BLACK, SIRIUS," called the stern professor.

"That's me," said the shoved boy, weaving through the crowd.

The boy and the girl stood together, glaring.

"EVANS, LILY," was finally called (it had seemed like a lifetime to the girl).

"I loath you," she hissed, plastering a smile on her face and walking forward.

"I loath you more," he called.

Lily sat on the stool and remained there for fifteen long seconds, apparently talking with the Sorting Hat.

"GRYFFINDOR," shouted that hat at last.

Lily walked over to take a seat by Sirius Black.

"Damn," whispered the boy. "She's gunna be in my house, then."

True enough, when "POTTER, JAMES," was called, the Hat took no more than two seconds to shout out "GRYFFINDOR."

"I loath you the most, because I spoke to you first," James said, sitting down acrossed from Sirius.

"I loathed you when you shoved Sirius into me," Lily countered.

"I loathed you when I shoved Sirius into you, which happened first."

"I loathed you the minute you thought of it."

"I loathed you the minute I set eyes on you."

"I loathed you before you were born."

"Same, but I bet I was born before you, so therefore I loathed you first."

"When's your birthday?"

"January 1, 1959," he announced proudly.

"November 12, 1958," she countered proudly. "So hah!"

"I hate you," James remarked pleasantly.

"I hated you first."

"Carrot-Top."

"Four-eyes."

_May 23, 1975; Hogwarts Lake Shore_

"C'mon, Evans, go out with me?"

"For the last bloody time, Potter, NO!"

"Please, Lily. You know you really want to. I mean, really. It's me…I'm talented, handsome, a great Quidditch player, and I'm absolutely in love with you!"

"You wouldn't know love if it hit you in the face, Potter! Leave. Me. Alone."

"You know we're meant for each other, Lily. I mean, the first thing we ever said to each other was 'I love you'."

"How do you _remember_ that?" Lily snapped, glaring. "Besides, it was 'I love your…' and we were being _sarcastic_!"

Growling and muttering curses under her breath, Lily Evans stormed away.

"Evans? Hey, Evans, come back! You didn't say yes yet! Evans!"

"You are a sap, Prongs," commented Sirius Black lazily.

"EVANS, C'MON!" James shouted, not listening to this friend.

"I think he means you're an idiot, James," Remus Lupin added, staring out into the lake. "That really isn't going to work with Evans."

"Just you wait, Remus. It will—it's worked for every other girl, and it'll work on Evans!"

"James, do you really want Evans to be just another girl to fall for your 'Potter Charm'?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, Prongs."

"Whatever, Moony."

_July 11, 1979; A Reception Hall in London, England_

As the music of the second waltz began, Lily and James Potter stared each other in the eyes and smiled as they revolved around a spot on the dance floor.

"I love your eyes, Lily," James whispered. In his mind he reviewed the list of 'metaphors'…or was it 'smilies'…that Remus had helped him come up with. The first one, ' _like a fresh pickled toad'_, was obviously not a good choice. But, '_jade_' or '_emerald_'? Or, ' _like new leaves in spring_'? James Potter gave up and said instead; "I love you, Lily."

Lily Potter smiled up at her husband. "I love your hair, James." She paused as James smirked, as he always did. "But I am the only person allowed to ruffle it, understand?"

"Of course, Love."

"I love you, too."

Later, when dinner was served, Sirius stood up and chimed on his wine glass. "Excuse me. As the best man, I have to give a speech. So. I've known James and Lily here for about eight years. I was actually the cause of their first conversation-still waiting for thanks about that, actually, you two-when James shoved me into Lily. This started the great 'I Loath You' debate. First, they told each other 'I love your' and then it was her hair for James to Lily and eyes from Lily to James. Thus; Carrot-Top and Four-Eyes were named. After this they debated who loathed whom more. Lily won because she was born first—I don't think James has forgiven you for that, Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Well, anyway, tonight I heard James and Lily say the same thing, only the thing they loved was switched and they weren't being sarcastic. So; to Lily and James!"

The room echoed, "To Lily and James."

"Oh, and I'm going to have to tell you all a couple of mandatory embarrassing stories about them-I promise not to keep supper off too long-so I'm going to start with the Giant Squid…"

_July 31, 1980; St. Mungo's Maternity Ward_

"He has your eyes," James said in shock.

"He's going to have your hair, when it grows," replied Lily sleepily.

"I love your eyes," James said, for perhaps the millionth time in his life.

"I love your hair," said Lily, yawning and hugging her baby.

"I love our son more than you," James joked.

"I love him more because I was born first."

"That ends all arguements."

"Of course it does, dear. We're calling him Harry James, and I'm going to sleep now. Go tell your friends to shut up."

"Harry James? I like it. Off I go then, like a good husband. I love you Lily."

"I love you too James."

* * *

A/N: So, a random idea I had bouncing around in my head for awhile. I hope you like it. Comments make my day! 3 


End file.
